Forming patterns, within sealed multi-pane window units by placement of false hollow muntin bars, are commonly encountered. The determination of the length for each individual muntin bar, required for a pattern, is generally accomplished by a workman taking measurements, with a tape measure, from a muntin bar clip or muntin bar first end to the edge of the glass pane. This hand measurement process typically results in the assembly of the appropriate number of “cut to size” muntin bars. It will be expected to find that a generally symmetrical pane will require muntin bars of varying lengths.
In the typical multi-pane fabrication process a glass pane, for which muntin bars have been cut for a particular pattern, will be removed to an assembly area. The application of the muntin bars, in the process of forming the sealed multi-pane unit, is subject to smudging and inadvertent contamination of the bottom pane exposed during placement of each of the several muntin bars. Such contamination requires additional inspection and cleaning with attendant increased manufacturing expense. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.